Chase Instincts
by sgt.cds
Summary: Another reason why Barricade missed the battle for Mission City. Incredibly short, a whopping 700 words.


**(Hello all! This... I have no explanation for this other than I couldn't get it out of my head XD I don't plan to really do anything with this like I'm doing with Flight Instincts, so this is a one-shot for now. However, if anyone sees this and wants to use it for their own story, go right ahead! :D I'd love to see someone make something out of this. Just tell me that you are so that way I can read it. That's my one condition. :p Enjoy this incredibly short 'story'!)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Coms'<em>**

Most Enforcer bots are built for speed. They had to be, in order to be able to pursue their fellow Cybertronians and keep the law. And so, almost all Enforcer bots love speed, the thrill of the chase, and most have a hard time suppressing these urges. Some are better than others, a certain Autobot second in command is notable in this aspect.

Barricade, however, is no Prowl.

When the Decepticons exited the highway into Mission city, Barricade screeched to a halt. Brawl swerved hard to avoid hitting him and sent him angry an com, wondering what the frag had gotten into the police cruiser.

**_'I'll be with you in a minute, go on ahead Brawl.'_** The cruiser never noticed that the tank had never paused anyway, as all of his attention was focused on what was sitting across the street.

Barricade, an former Enforcer bot, never had the chance to give in to those urges for chasing and _speed _in hundreds of years_, _butthe pursuit he had with Bumblebee earlier had re-awakened that hunger with a burning passion. And there across the street was a bright yellow Lamborghini Murciélago, idling near the onramp for the freeway. All of the Decepticon's sensors where studying, watching, waiting for the sports car to move, like a dog studying a cat before it bolts. The human driver stared at the cruiser through his tinted windows, before a smirk spread across his face.

"Please fleshling, humor me," Barricade rumbled to himself, completely forgetting the battle as he revved his supercharged V8 engine. With glee he heard the European made V12 speak back. Barricade twitched impatiently when the excessively bright yellow sports car pulled away from the curb and slowly creeped towards the freeway. The 'Con was studying the car so intensely, he heard the human's foot depressing the gas pedal before the tires screamed as the Italian engine maxed out its RPMs and raced onto the freeway. Barricade was quick to follow, cutting off two other vehicles to chase after his prey. The sports car was quick, but it was forced to weave in and out of traffic, allowing the Saleen 281E to catch up, sirens blaring. Barricade stayed right on the almost blindingly yellow vehicle's tail as the freeway straightened out and the traffic diminished. The human opened up, having little traffic to worry about and sped up to 180mph easily. He was shocked to look in his rear view mirror and see the police cruiser still right behind him, the setting sun glinting off its windshield.

Barricade was rarely happy, but chasing this Earthling sports car, pushing his alt mode to and past its limits was exhilarating. The road burning beneath his tires, the air sliding over his frame, the roar of his primitive engine, he was in love with the freeway. He could have easily dealt with the speeding Italian car in front of him, ramming it off the road, spinning it into oncoming traffic, ejecting a weapons port and vaporizing it, but he was having too much fun. Barricade completely ignored the report of Megatron's death and Starscream's retreat when a crimson red Ferrari 360 Spider zoomed by.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well there it is in all of its glory! xD Brownie points and virtual cookies to anyone who guesses the video game reference in this story. Again, if someone wants to make something of this please go right ahead. And to whom it may concern, I'll be using my bio to show updates, like why I haven't updated my Flight Instincts story. Thanks!)<strong>


End file.
